


A Very Special Snowman

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun is away for the day and Sho is bored, so he decides to create a 'special' surprise to greet him with when he gets home.





	A Very Special Snowman

“Jun, look, it snowed last night!” Sho pressed his nose eagerly to the bedroom window.

Never at his best first thing in the morning, Jun merely grunted and pulled Sho’s pillow over his head to block out the sound of his chirpy voice.

“We have a day off today, so please come back to bed and get some more sleep while we have the chance,” Jun mumbled, sticking a hand out from under the covers and pulling them back to allow Sho to slip back into bed next to him.

Sho immediately forgot about the snow as he pressed himself against Jun’s back, warming his feet on the back of his legs.

Jun squeaked as Sho snuggled his face into his neck, touching the bare skin on his nape with the cold tip of his nose. “Sho! You’re making me cold.”

“I can think of a really excellent way to warm you up,” Sho murmured, sliding his hand under the front of Jun’s t-shirt.

Jun emitted a soft snuffling sound as he snuggled back into Sho’s embrace, a moment before their sleepy cuddling was interrupted by the sound of his mobile chiming with the ringtone he’d set up for his manager’s frequent calls.

Sho immediately groaned and pulled Jun tighter against his body, earning himself an accidental elbow in his ribs as Jun struggled to reach the phone. “Ooof!”

Jun turned and gave Sho a consoling pat on the head as he wriggled upright, a frown deepening on his face as he listened to his manager, interjecting with comments in rapid succession. “What? Now? Why?”

To Sho’s dismay, Jun manoeuvred himself out of his embrace and began to search for a suitable outfit, using his free hand, finishing his call with a huffy “Fine, I’ll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes.”

“Jun? I thought we both had the day off,” Sho whined as he blinked up with sad eyes as he watched Jun bustle around getting dressed.

“Something went wrong with the photo shoot I did for Anan. They need me to repeat it today or they won’t be able to print the magazine on time.” The last thing Jun wanted to do was leave behind a warm bed and a snuggle-inclined Sho, but there was no way that he could neglect his work. “I’ll try and be home as soon as possible and then we can enjoy the rest of the day together.”

“But what will I do while you’re away?”

“Catch up on some sleep?”

“It’s no fun being in bed if you’re not in it with me baby,” Sho purred, raising an eyebrow suggestively and snatching at Jun’s ass as he bent over to pick up his bag.

Laughing at Sho’s cheesy line, Jun made a suggestion, “Perhaps you should go out and play in the snow; it might cool your ardour.”

Sho laughed, as a thought crept into his head, “Perhaps I just might.”

❅❅❅

The repeat shoot took much longer than Jun anticipated, leaving him tired and frustrated by the time he was finally being driven home by his deeply grateful manager.

Unable to face the thought of cooking, Jun had dropped by his favourite sushi place, to pick up dinner on the way. As a gesture of thanks and apology, his manager had ordered and paid for all of Jun and Sho’s favourites, making sure that there was even a separate platter of anago just for Jun alone.

Half expecting Sho to jump him as he walked through the door, Jun gripped the food tightly and turned slightly to shield it from Sho’s enthusiasm; but the apartment was completely silent and apparently empty.

“Sho?” Jun dropped off the food in the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom; surely Sho couldn’t still be asleep?

The bedroom turned out to be empty and the bathroom also. In fact, the apartment was deserted, with no sign that Sho had been there recently at all.

Anger began to bubble in Jun’s stomach; after such a horrible day he’d hoped to at least be able to enjoy a nice meal together with Sho before they were plunged back into their busy lives.

As he dragged himself tiredly to the kitchen and went to the fridge to put away the sushi, Jun noticed a post-it stuck to the door.

“Meet me outside in our secret garden ;)” was written in Sho’s neat handwriting.

“What on earth is he doing out in the snow?” Jun muttered as he shoved his feet back into his boots. “If he catches pneumonia and dies I am seriously going to murder him.”

❅❅❅

As he squeezed through the gap in the fence, Jun shuddered as some flakes of snow slid down the back of his collar; he was already regretting not stopping to put on his scarf before rushing out to find Sho.

They’d discovered the hole in the fence behind their apartment block by accident a few years earlier, while babysitting Aiba’s dog one weekend. It had squeezed through the gap and disappeared from sight. Jun had sent Sho after it; he’d known better than try to get to the overexcited, yapping ball of fluff himself. The gap had led to a small grassy area with a lone tree in the middle, which seemed to belong to none of the residences on the block. The high fencing meant that it was their very own private -if somewhat scruffy – little oasis of green.

As he emerged on the other side Jun shrieked as two damp, gloved hands were clapped over his eyes.

"Sorry baby, but it's a surprise." Sho’s voice was deep and reassuring in his ear. "I didn't want you to see it before I'm ready."

"Your gloves are freezing,” Jun complained as a cold shudder ran through his body.

"It's just for a moment, and I promise to warm you up later."

Jun stumbled slightly as Sho turned him to the left and moved him a few steps in the same direction.

"Sho, what are you doing?"

“I got lonely and bored while you were away, so I made you something.”

Sho was sounding particularly pleased with himself, something which made Jun apprehensive, but when Sho removed his hands, Jun burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“You built snowmen?”

“Do you like them? They’re us.”

There were two snowmen sitting under the tree, one wearing Jun’s favourite fluffy burgundy scarf and the other was adorned with one of Sho’s ski hats.

“They’re pornographic!”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sho protested with an exaggeratedly innocent blink.

“What is Shoman doing with that enormous carrot then?”

“Shoman?” Sho leant his head heavily on Jun’s shoulder and laughed until his eyes turned into tiny half-moons as he squeezed Jun’s waist tightly.

“Avoiding the question,” Jun said, pulling away from Sho’s embrace to get a better look at the two figures which were joined together in an impossible and definitely X-rated looking position.

“I merely wanted to see if this position was possible, and here you have the proof that it is,” Sho said as he gestured proudly towards his creation.

Jun tilted his head to one side and squinted at the entwined snowmen. “If you think that you can bend me into that…hexagonal?...shape while standing then you can think again.”

“So are you telling me that you lack the necessary flexibility?” Sho taunted.

“No, but I still think it’s impossible…”

“We won’t know unless we try.” Sho insisted.

“And you used my favourite scarf!” Jun huffily unwound the soft mohair scarf from the Jun snowman. “It’s not what is should be used for.”

“True,” Sho said, moving close to Jun and taking his hand, stroking his fingers lightly over his wrist. “I can think of a much better use for it.”


End file.
